


Unexpected Visit

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No magic/curse Storybrook AU. <br/>Killian is minding the house waiting for Rum and Bae to come home when Malcolm shows up wanting to talk to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one shot, based on the prompt that a family member stops by.

It’s late afternoon when Killian hears the heavy-handed knock on the door. He checks the peephole before answering. On the other side stands a stands a scruffy looking man. The man’s brown hair and short bread are streaked with gray. His red coat and yellow scarf are covered in stains, dirt, and are full of holes. “Great,” Killian thinks. Opening the door he says, “Can I help you? But I gotta warn you if you’re here to sell we’re not buying.”

The man laughs, “No, no… I’m not here to sell.” When he doesn’t clarify Killian makes a motion to continue. “Oh right.” The man says, “Well you see…I.” He stops and looks around; Killian notices he’s looking at the house number. “I… I was told that my son lives here.”

Killian looks surprised, “Your son?”

“Yeah he calls himself Rum, he’s got a son.” He seems to struggle for a minute, “His name’s B… Bay…Braden? Something like that.”

“Baelfire.” Killian corrects. The man snaps his fingers a few times at Killian as though he agrees with Killian. “So… your Rum’s father?”

The man laughs, “Yeah I’m sure he didn’t wanna mention me.” He stops for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. “I…I haven’t always been the best father. My names Malcolm by the way.”

Malcolm throws out his hand, as Killian shakes it he says, “I’m Killian Jones.” After they let their arms fall to their sides they become quite. Awkwardly Killian starts, “Well…Rum went to pick up Bae. He had a soccer practice today. Would you like to come in and wait?” Killian leads him inside when he nods yes.

“So… you and my boy… live together?” Malcolm asks when they reach the living room.

“Yeah for, about 7 years now.” Malcolm shakes his head in acknowledgment while he looks around the room. “Would you like something to drink? Water? We might have some soda?”

“You got a beer?” Malcolm asks. Killian nods yes, and leave to go fetch it. On his way back to the living room he hears Rum open the door and Bae’s excited chatter as they enter the house. Killian makes a detour to greet them.

“Hey.” Rum greets Killian with a kiss, when he sees the beers in Killian’s hands he jokes, “You starting the party early?”

Laughing Killian responds, “Actually someone came to see you.” Confused Rum follows him into the living room. Where upon seeing him, Malcolm shouts a greeting, and throws his arms around his son pulling him into a hug. Malcolm doesn’t seem to notice his son going completely still at his sight.

After letting Rum go he then turns to Bae, fluffing the kid’s hair he says. “Hey laddie it’s nice to finally meet ya.” Before Malcolm can continue Rum interrupts.

“Bae take your things upstairs.”

“But Papa.”

“Now.” Rum says a little more forcefully. Killian gives Rum a look, unsure of his new tone. Bae grabs his stuff and stomps up the stairs complaining, not to quietly about always being treated like a kid. Rum watches his son make it to the top of the stairs and out of site before addressing Malcolm, “You need to leave.”

“Now laddie.” Malcolm tries to sound calm, but Rum interrupts again.

“Leave.” He says through clenched teeth. “No one here is going to give you money.” Malcolm drops the calm facade and instead starts to act affronted.

“I have a right to see my grandson!” When he gets into Rum’s face Killian moves between them and places a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder keeping him back.

“Don’t pretend you’re here out of any sense of family. We both know that’s a lie.” Rum says from behind Killian. “Did you hear I was doing well so you came because you thought you could scam a few bucks from us?”

Malcolm scoffs, “How dare you, you ungrateful brat! After all that I’ve done for you.” Rum rolls his eyes and Killian can hear him mumble ‘here we go again.’ “I feed you! I clothed you! I take care of you all your life and this is the thanks I get?” He tries to move toward his son but again Killian pushes back telling to back off.

Rum responds back angrily, “That’s what a father is supposed to do!” Then calmer, “Not that anyone could call the bare minimum job you did ‘real parenting.’”

“I did the best I could!” Malcolm howls.

“The best you could?” Rum sneers, “A few hamburgers a day, paid for by the money I stole from you. So you wouldn’t gamble it all away is not ‘taking care of a child.’”

Malcolm turns to Killian, “It’s really not as bad as he’s making it seem.” At hearing Rum scoff he continues. “And that’s all in the past. I’ve done my time, I’ve changed.”

Rum laughs, “You know.” He waits a moment before continuing, walking around Killian towards his father. “I would like to believe you.” Another pause, “I really would, but… I’d like to know where my crystal paperweight wondered off to.”

Malcolm turns white, “I… I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” Rum nods his head before grabbing Malcolm, reaching into Malcolm’s pocket and pulling out the crystal statue.  Malcolm stutters, “Oh that thing?” a forced laugh, “I was just looking at that must have grabbed it by accident.” He Looks at his son then at Killian, “You can’t believe I was gonna really steal it from you?”

“Alright it’s time to go mate.” Killian grabs Malcolm’s shoulders and starts to force him to the door. Malcolm yelling about how they’re getting the wrong idea about him, and that he’s changed. When Killian slams the door in his face he switches to shouting that Rum owes him.

“I’m calling the Sheriff!” Rum answers through the door. “Hope you don’t have any warrants out for you.” While he dials on his cell phone Killian looks through the window and sees Malcolm walking away.

When he’s done talking to the Sheriff, Killian turns to Rum and pulls him into a hug. “Sorry I shouldn’t have let him in the house.”

Rum sighs, “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know. I should have told you about him.”

“Yeah but I should have known something was wrong when he showed up. You’ve never mentioned him before so I should have been suspicious.” Killian leans over to kiss Rum.

“Let’s just. Let’s just worry about it another time. I don’t want to worry about it or dinner. Would you go get Bae and we’ll go to Grannie’s or something?”

“Sure sounds great.” Killian’s arms tighten around Rum one last time before he heads up the stairs.


End file.
